Devices are well known for removably securing spare tires along the side walls of pick-up trucks interior of the truck bed. The optimum position for securement of such spare tires is in a vertical position forward of the rear wheel wells and aft of the cab, with spacing such that the center and rear portion of the truck bed is free for carrying a load, loading and unloading. However, none of these prior art devices of which the author is aware provide any means for moving, pivoting or relocating the spare tire (when it is mounted on its carrying rack or device) so that the load area or truck bed of the pick-up truck may be entirely clear. Such clearance may be desired only for a short time, as in loading or unloading the truck. Alternatively, it may be necessary or desired to be able to transport the spare tire in the truck rear area, yet load the entire bed of the truck. With these known and conventional spare tire mounting devices for pick-up trucks, such usage and versatility is not known.
There is known in the older art of dump trucks and the like, means which permit, when the bed or body of the truck is empty, the tire to be carried within the body. In such case, when the truck is to be loaded, the tire is hinged upwardly. When the body is full, the tire and its supporting device lowered down onto the load. This prior art device is not practical for present day pick-up trucks. Additionally, more often than not, the loading of the rear end of a pick-up truck would not permit the return of the spare tire onto the load because of its character or nature. What is desired is a device which will securely mount a spare tire normally within the confines of the rear truck bed of a pick-up truck, yet, when it is necessary to use the entire bed of the truck, permit the translation or pivoting of the spare tire to a position outboard of the truck bed, yet securely mounting the tire for safe riding, where both the full advantages of the truck structure and the spare tire mounting structure are available to the vehicle owner. A device permitting such usage is not presently available to the public and such is the thrust and purpose of the instant invention and development.